


hey, let's get lost (along the way)

by WhirlyBird70



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Snakes, and thats it thats the fic i dont know how else to explain it, and then bam snake bite and more ppl thinking about how much they luffy, and then it gets better, fun times, okay so basically they get lost and talk and have fun and theres introspection, platonic, set sail gift exchange!, takes place during the anime filler where ace joined them in alabasta desert!, theres implied navi vivi but it can just be platonc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: The desert of Alabasta is one of the hottest places on the planet. People will easily step out into the desert to never be seen again as living flesh, only bleached, starving bones under the hot sky. Scientists recite the science behind the heat, extreme even for Grand Line weather, while others more native to Alabasta recite legends of old gods buried under the sand.Whatever it is, only a fool would dare to get lost in it.Vivi swears she is not a fool and that it’s notherfault they got lost in the sprawling sands, but here they are.Lost in the deserts of Alabasta.At least she has Luffy to blame for their troubles – he and Ace, actually.-Ace, Luffy, Vivi, and Nami accidentally get lost in Alabasta, featuring brotherly brawls, sleeping piles, snake bites, and appreciation for a king in a straw hat.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Portgas D. Ace, Nami & Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	hey, let's get lost (along the way)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @chibiranmaruchan for the set sail gift exchange! I tried to include all the things you wish for, and I think it turned out pretty good! I hope you enjoy, and happy reading!! <333!
> 
> This takes place during the anime, where Ace joined the straw hats into the desert!
> 
> Title is partly from Lost by Jack and White

The desert of Alabasta is one of the hottest places on the planet. People will easily step out into the desert to never be seen again as living flesh, only bleached, starving bones under the hot sky. Scientists recite the science behind the heat, extreme even for Grand Line weather, while others more native to Alabasta recite legends of old gods buried under the sand.

Whatever it is, only a fool would dare to get lost in it.

Vivi swears she is not a fool and that it’s not _her_ fault they got lost in the sprawling sands, but here they are.

Lost in the deserts of Alabasta.

At least she has Luffy to blame for their troubles – he and Ace, actually.

The two are currently sitting before her under the meager shade they found, sleeping the heat of the day away before they start moving again at night.

It’s a good thing Ace has fire powers, or else Vivi isn’t sure the light of the moon would be enough to guide them safely back to their friends.

“Ugh,” Nami says from Vivi’s left. “Idiots. I can’t believe they got us _lost_ with _me_ with them. It’s like they became Zoro overnight.”

Vivi recalls Drum and Little Garden and hums her agreement, leaning further into Nami’s shoulder.

The day had started out simple enough – water, food, getting up and ready to go, and setting off into endless sand, on their way to stop a war lord. 

Around midday was when it had taken a change for the worse, when Luffy spotted dust rising in the distance and charged off with a cry of _‘MEAT!’_

Ace, the ever-loving big brother, had ran after him.

Then Nami had ran after _him_ , because Ace was carrying a good portion of their food (being the strongest and the only one who wouldn’t get into silly fights and damage it) and they were trying to survive in the desert with two black holes, _damnit_.

And Vivi had ran after Nami, concerned, after leaving the rest of the crew beneath one of the bigger landmarks, hoping that Nami wouldn’t get lost.

(Nami knew the sea, the wind, and sky, the way land was formed by sea and storm but –

Vivi knew the deserts, the way the sand shifted and nothing ever quite stayed the same. She knew the dangers of the desert just like she knew how Nami smiled and her father hugged.

Intimately familiar, as if it was a part of her, all along.)

She would not let Alabasta’s chance at freedom be _lost_ to some grains of small rock.

And so, the minute she had caught up with Nami, sand spraying up the sides of her robe, she had looked behind her and realized she didn’t know which direction she came from. And by the looks on Ace, Luffy, and Nami’s faces, they didn’t ether.

(They also didn’t even know what the rising dust cloud had been. They ran out for _nothing.)_

So, they were lost, with a ticking clock of death and civil war hanging over their heads, in the middle of the desert.

Great.

“Any idea when we’ll reach the next landmark?” Nami asks, voice soft in the midday sun.

Vivi pushes a lock of hair out of her face as she looks to the horizon. “Well, if we keep heading east, then we should end up between these two twin villages by the water – and then from there, we should be able to find our way to the rest of the crew. So… two days? Three if something comes up.”

(If something goes wrong, is the

Nami follows her gaze to the horizon, and grabs Vivi’s hands. Her smile is bright and confident as she, the navigator of the future Pirate King, places her trust in the princess of a kingdom of sand.

“Sounds good, Vivi.” Her face is a bright smile, brighter than the stars. “Think we should wake these two up?”

She looks at the setting sun, then at the two boys sleeping away in front of her. “Sure.”

In fifteen minutes, they are ready to go, Ace offering to carry the bags and Luffy attempting to run ahead.

It’s something that will probably be their new standard for the next few days – or at least, Vivi hopes it will be. The desert is unpredictable but this sort of peace and quiet moments is soothing for her.

As Nami’s hand slips into hers, as a ward against the cold or just an ask for companionship, Vivi hopes _this_ will be the new standard – maybe forever, if she lets her heart dream.

(She squeezes back, and steps forward into the desert.)

-

The first night is one without incident. They move fast, but they do not move quietly, Ace and Luffy quietly chattering up front while Vivi and Nami walk more calmly in the back.

They reason that if they are behind the boys, then they can’t let Luffy get hopelessly lost somewhere out of sight.

Hopefully it works.

“No – Luffy, the one who took all the watermelon seeds was _you!_ ” Ace bickers ahead, voice exasperatedly fond. It’s a voice common on anyone who has ever _met_ Luffy. “I was back at the treehouse counting gold, and then I had to help you escape the thugs you had _chasing after you-_ "

“But it was fun!”

“For you!”

Nami smiles at their banter. They really were brothers, weren’t they?

The bond that binds them, history she isn’t privy to, quiet moments spent together, that easy pace between them. It reminds her of her and Nojiko in a way.

Blood or not, Nojiko would always be her sister. She can guess it’s the same for Ace and Luffy.

It’s odd, in that easy way Nami has gotten used to, how well Ace slots in with Luffy, a shape forming for him next to her captain as if he had never been absent. This man, this stranger, so important to Luffy, showing up out the blue and stepping into place.

She wonders, sometimes, about her captain – how he’s so _open_ yet she knows so very little about him.

He laughs and shouts his dream to World, and she was there for the rest, except Zoro (which she gleaned out of him one drunken party anyway), but she doesn’t know where he came from or where he has been.

(Her mind flashes back to a tale whispered under Nojiko’s breath, about how a boy in a straw hat slept through a tragedy, and thinks she doesn’t care, not really.

What is the beginning to the Pirate King, anyway?)

Still, he gives out pieces of himself, especially now, when she over hears the adventures of young boys and the mischief they got up to. It’s nice, in a way, to learn her captain was _happy,_ then and now.

“So,” Nami interrupts, because of course she is not going to let this chance for gossip slip from her fingers. Luffy might not give a damn about blackmail, shameless as he is, but there must be _something_ that will be of use to her – if only so she can start planning the map of the birthplace of the second pirate King. “What was Luffy like as a kid?”

Ace doesn’t hesitate, grinning and grabbing Luffy in a headlock. “A little shit.”

Luffy just hangs there, letting Ace drag him forward. “Yeah? So were you! Even Dadan said so!”

“Dadan said that about _everyone!”_

 _“_ So?”

“Augh!” Ace is smiling even as he digs his knuckles into Luffy’s head, and Nami knows that she is never getting anything _concrete_ out of them.

Just snippets, stories in pieces, all filled with love.

-

The conversation dies out for a little bit when the moon begins to set. Ace is somewhat grateful. He’s fire, but that does not mean being fire does not take up _energy._

And by illuminating the way all night, he been on fire _constantly_ in a way he’s never been before.

Well… there was that one time where he and the Spades had sailed into the fog and Ace was the only light source they had, but that was for four hours. Not eight – or nine? How long had it been? Ace isn’t sure;

Luffy’s half asleep on his shoulder attached like a leech to his side, and Vivi, the princess, is about to be the same on Nami’s shoulder. Everyone’s tired, their feet dragging in the sand, and what Ace would not _give_ to be able to put his feet up for a bit.

At least he doesn’t have to deal with the heat, being fire and all, unlike Luffy (who’s made of _rubber)_ and the rest.

Still, it's exhausting. The quiet is a nice reprieve.

He makes eye contact with Nami to his left and gives her a small, happy smile. She returns it, exhaustion evident in her face but still ready to forge onward.

Looking at her and the princess trailing beside her, Ace realizes with sudden clarity that Luffy has a _good_ crew.

They all care for his little brother _so much_ , and even though Ace knows none of their stories, he can tell Luffy saved them, just as he saved Ace so many years ago.

It was not hard to dislike Luffy and brush him off as unimportant, as a nuisance, as a burden. Ace had done it at first. Everyone at Grey Terminal had done it. He’s sure that the first crew Luffy had run into had done it as well.

But then – then you get the few, who Luffy looks at, and he _reaches_ out and suddenly you are either friends or enemies, and you never had a choice in the matter.

He had been worried that Luffy wouldn’t be able to find those people, those friends, to declare his. It was stupid – hell, he had made _Ace_ his friend but -

Ace worries, about his stupid little brother. It’s his _job,_ because he made two promises and to keep them both he had to leave at 17 and trust Luffy to be okay, but it’s hard.

(Then again, his entire life is hard.

Luffy makes it easy.)

But Luffy’s crew is _good._ He has a navigator with skill unparalleled, who Ace can honestly believe is the best in the world, and a cook who can manage to keep his brother both fed and _healthy._ He has a fluffy, skilled doctor, and a sniper who indulges him, a beautiful ship, and an unofficial first mate who _gets_ his brother like no one, not even Ace, has.

They’re a good crew too, so selfish, just like his brother. Taking, and taking, and taking all the happiness they want from the world and forcing people to chase their dreams. Selfishly loving his little brother, and claiming him as _their_ captain.

And Vivi may not say she’s a Straw Hat yet, but Ace knows the look in his brother’s eye.

She is, whether she likes it or not. That’s just Luffy.

Honestly, the only surprise is that the Straw Hats don’t have a musician. _Though_ , Ace thinks, chuckling a little under her breath despite Nami’s odd look, _that may just be because Luffy hasn’t found the weirdest one he can get yet. Seriously – where does he **find** these people? Only two of them are even from the Grand Line!_

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Luffy leans just a little harder into his shoulder and gives a muttered _‘Meat.”_

Ace’s stomach agrees, giving a loud growl that has Nami giggling. He blushes, but doesn’t deny it, instead nodding his head at Vivi.

Nami’s smart and gets what he’s trying to say. She shakes Vivi, a tender moment that Ace looks away from.

“Hey,” She says, “Vivi, wake up. How close are we to a stopping point?”

Vivi gives out a little mumble, and blinks her eyes open. “Ah, sorry. Just another hour, I think, if we’ve been heading in the right direction.”

Luffy slips of Ace’s shoulder and collapses in the dust. _“_ Meaaaat _.”_ He whines, face full of sand, and Ace nudges him with his foot.

“Soon, Lu, soon.”

Nami snorts. “We wouldn’t even be in this mess if it weren’t for you so you _better_ not be complaining!”

Luffy just huffs, and after a minute of letting him lie there in the sand, he gets up again and they start moving once more.

Ace lets the flames scattering his shoulders die down, the need for them lessening as the sun peaks over the horizon, and feels the gentle coldness of the desert night set in.

It won’t last – already, the heat, so insignificant to him, is rising up, ready to sap the strength of anyone who dared to tread it.

 _One more step,_ Ace promises himself, like he has done for the rest of his life, and keeps walking.

When the party arrives at a small outcropping, Luffy slumps to the ground and doesn’t move. Vivi and Nami are quick to follow, and suddenly, Ace is staring at a cuddle pile of three, curled into the darkness of the cave. Luffy’s arms are wrapped around them both while Vivi rests her head on Luffy’s shoulder, and Nami’s on Luffy’s. All of them sound asleep and completely trusting in each other.

Ace smiles and sets the food down within easy reach, before sitting next to Luffy, ready to stand watch.

That is, before a rubbery arm shoots out and wraps around _him,_ dragging him into the pile.

 _Rubbery bastard,_ Ace thinks, flashing back to when they were kids and Luffy would latch on and not let go during the night, snoring and laid like a blanket across him.

The grip tightens as he tries to shift out of the grasp, Luffy’s head coming to land on _his_ shoulder, and Ace gives up. Luffy has certainly gotten _stronger._

He relaxes and throws an arm around the sleeping Straw Hats.

Perhaps a little… shut eye wouldn’t…. hurt… right?

(Ace’s eyes slip shut, and quiet snores fill the still, desert air. Peace, at last.)

-

“ACE!” Luffy shouts eagerly from a distant dune. “AAACE!!!”

He had gotten up first because, obviously, there was _adventure_ and he had to beat up Croc guy. There was no time to waste!

Well. That and that if he woke up earlier than Ace or Nami _maaaybe_ he could get a few extra pieces of meat.

He failed that part, because Nami was blearily holding onto the food bag when he woke up, but that was okay! The sun was setting, they had all had breakfast-dinner, and now it was time to _go!_

“ACE!” He called out again, waiting for his brother to catch up. “ACE!”

“WHAT!” Finally! He sounded mad, but even underneath all that Luffy could tell Ace was happy. Why wouldn’t they be? It’s been _three years_ and now they got to explore an entire _island_ with each other.

“THIS CACTUS LOOKS LIKE A FROG!”

A pause.

“Let me see that – “Ace said, climbing up the sand dune to look at the cactus. “Huh. It does, actually.” There was a loud sigh from behind them, but that was only because Nami and Vivi didn’t know what frogs _looked_ like.

Especially _cactus-frogs_.

Usopp would have appreciated it – hey maybe after he smacks Sand-Croc into the ground he can show this to Usopp! Yeah!

A hand grasped the wrap around his head and yanked him backwards. "Luffy!” Nami shouted right next to his ear – when did she get up here? – a frustrated tone in her voice. “Focus! We’re almost to our next stop and I won’t have us get lost in the dark because you wanted to look at, at frog cacti!”

“But its super – “

“No!”

Ace took a step back as Luffy stumbled to avoid Nami, the traitor, and Luffy ends up rolling down the large dune.

Bleh.

Sand.

Well. That was a faster way of getting down? Maybe he should try that in the future, instead of rocketing _up_ things he should rocket _down_ things. Things are easier on the way down after all.

First, he has to get to Croc though. And Zoro and the rest, because no matter what Nami said, it was definitely _Zoro_ who had gotten lost and not Luffy.

Y’know.

Because it was _Zoro._

Luffy turns around to wave at his crew and brother, shouting a brief “I’M OKAY!” before turning back around.

_Hisssss…._

Huh. When did this snake get here?

The snake, waving and orange in the dim, dim light, does not look happy to be disturbed. In fact, its opening his mouth far, far too wide, and Luffy’s gear up a _punch_ because hell if some snake is going take him down when –

There’s a pain in his shoulder, an attack from behind, and everything goes bleary all at once.

 _Wha-?_ Luffy thinks as he slumps forward, because he’s never felt like this before, not even after that battle on the Baratie… wha??

The worlds all blurry and dark, the way it sometimes gets when Luffy takes too many hits, and he distantly can hear his name being called by three different people, a scream of _LUFFY!_ and

Oh.

He should tell him he’s okay, right? Even though the desert chill is setting in.

There’s orange to the right of his vision, the smell of cooked meat to his left, and _hey_ its warmth!

Warmth like Ace – oh, that means everything’s going to be okay isn’t it?

He can go to sleep now, right? Now that Ace is here? He’s smart. He can protect Luffy’s crew.

Luffy can sleep now, just for a bit. Ace will just hit him if he needs to wake up.

The world grows dark, and darker, and darker, until there’s nothing but a spark of pain from his shoulder and a sting from his cheek. He blinks blearily again – once, twice, thrice – before finally, finally the vision of flames and desert blue and orange fades from sight.

And the world is black.

-

There’s nothing quite as heart wrenching as the way Luffy’s name rips itself from Ace’s throat the _second_ the snake in the dark _lunges_ from behind and bites the captain, dead in shoulder. ‘

Vivi doesn’t think she’ll ever get it out of her head, the way Luffy smiled up at them then turned to some snake, preparing to punch, when another struck from behind. She doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the soft shock and fury that crossed Luffy’s face, the way he fell so gently to the ground and didn’t realize it, the way his hands twitched before his eyes got glazy.

Ace had _screamed_ and burst into flame, calm fury over taking his features as he slide down to grab Luffy, Nami and Vivi close behind.

 _Sun Vipers,_ Vivi had noted before the snakes were charred to bits with a cry of **_Fire Fist!,_** _At least it’s Sun Vipers._

Nami beat both of them to Luffy, scooping him up and slapping his face – gently, then not so gently – trying to get him to _stay awake._

It wasn’t working – especially when Ace, still on fire, crouched down beside him. It was as if when Ace showed up, Luffy was able to fall unconscious.

(Vivi knows Luffy, knows the tale whispered to her by Chopper. Luffy did not stop, not once, no matter the injury, unless his crew was _safe._ Unless Zoro was there, swords clinking gently, or the enemy was dead, or the doctors were there, scooping up his friends and promising that they would be okay to a half dead man.

Guess with Ace, Luffy was _safe_ , and his crew was too.

_Amazing._

(It was how Vivi felt with Luffy too.))

The slaps don’t work and they end up sitting there, an unconscious pirate between the three of them.

The desert is dangerous like that.

Shakily, Vivi finds her voice. “He was bit by a Sun Viper. Their venom is not lethal” Ace’s shoulders _slump,_ “But the first bite often acts as an anesthesia, numbing then putting its victims to sleep. The second bite paralyzes. Its good he was only bitten _once._ ”

Quiet, for a moment.

Luffy looks so peaceful…

“So, he only has to sleep it off?” Ace asks, startlingly calm.

“I’m afraid not… If the venom doesn’t receive the antidote within forty-eight hours then, well… Other side effects occur. Blindness, slow acting paralysis, loss of some of the other senses… horrible things, really.”

Nami doesn’t even hesitate. “So, we have to move _now._ Got it.” She turns to Ace, and there’s something easy in the way all three of them agree on what they have to do to help _Luffy._

Luffy’s moved to Ace’s back, a strip of extra fabric wrapped around the bite. It’s not the best way to help, but they don’t have much better to help with. Nami and Vivi grab the food the two were carrying, and Nami takes point, leading them into the desert that she will learn how to navigate out of sheer force of _will._

They don’t stop, and Vivi is thankful they had made a fast pace already, and will be reaching the river soon.

She places a hand on Luffy’s back when he gives a murmur of discomfort, and wonders when things went this wrong.

-

Nami’s head is looking straight ahead, because if she looks anywhere else they might get lost, and her captain can’t afford that.

 _Luffy_ can’t afford that.

They press on.

She’s thankful that they are pirates, but pirates used to running around during battle. Otherwise, she doesn’t think they would last this long in the desert, their meager supply of water already down to the last few drops and the food being the same.

She would say she’s grateful the black hole on legs isn’t awake to eat the rest of it all, but that just makes her chest feel hollow, so she quiets her thoughts and doesn’t think about all the times this happened to Luffy.

Vivi, behind her, speaks the thoughts that’s Nami’s had running through her head, her hand still steady on Luffy’s back. “This reminds me a bit of Drum… you were unconscious Nami, but he carried you just like this up that mountain.”

(Ace stiffens, but doesn’t break his pace, instead just giving a strained smile to his brother. Nami doesn’t notice, but if she did her heart would melt, just a little bit, because its exactly how Nojiko looked at her when she brought a haul of treasure back to Cocoyashi just for the village. Proud and worried, all at once.)

Nami hums, remembering only cold and pain, and the soft texture of straw. It’s a blur, but she’s knows what Luffy’s hands looked like after the whole thing, and knows it was not easy.

“He’s strong like that – stupid too. Just time to return the favor though.” Vivi doesn’t see her front, but there’s a proud smile on Nami’s face, curled and determined.

This is her captain, and there’s _no way_ she’s letting him fall out here.

(Unspoken, untold, but un unison is the agreement between the three of them, where they won’t let Luffy fall, because Luffy can’t do anything for himself yet he fights, and fights, and fights for all of them.

Nami loves her captain and loves her crew. She’ll navigate the way out of this trouble yet.)

-

The steady breathing of Luffy on his back is the only thing keeping Ace from sprinting forward and running ahead of everyone to the village.

That, and the fact that Nami and Vivi together are their only chance out of this desert.

His brother is so _stupid_ , always getting into trouble with random animals he finds. Just as often, they seem to be his friends too, so honestly, it’s a toss-up.

Snakes. snakes always seemed to be his enemy though, from the time Luffy stole all those snake eggs and got swallowed by the big purple snake at the heart of goa, or the time Ace had to fish him out of the ocean only to find a snake in his brother’s hat.

This time, the snakes ended up as char instead of dinner, but its similar enough that Ace can’t help but crack a smile.

Then Luffy shifts, pained _something_ coming from his lips, and Ace is reminded of the first time he carried like this – running through the woods and his brother’s life on the line, bleeding out all over his back.

Now they are under the hot sun, no blood, his brother is breathing steady and it isn’t his fault but –

Memories don’t fade easily, and this is just too much of a reminder.

Vivi said that Luffy would be okay, but not if they didn’t hurry.

There _had_ to be a way to do this faster. To save his _brother._

A rustle to his left, and a flash of purple in front of him.

Ace stares.

Nami stares.

Vivi stares.

Luffy wriggles on Ace’s shoulder.

The lizard stares back.

“Huh.” Ace says, and steps to the left. The lizard, purple and seeming confused, steps as well. Ace steps the other way. The lizard follows. He steps closer. The lizard doesn’t move.

He thinks he’ll call it Spitfire.

Ace turns to the other two and lets a grin cross his face. “Come on. It looks like our ride is here.”

And, oddly enough, Spitfire lets them ride on his back into the sunrise.

(He’s always wanted to do that, even if he’d prefer it if Luffy was, you know, awake to enjoy it.)

-

Luffy blinks to awareness in moments.

First, the snickering breath of his brother, so familiar to him, and the way it rumbles underneath his back.

It fades, for a moment, then jostling and wind against his, like he’s riding a sea king through the sea. Except there’s no water, and no weakness sinking through his skin, so it can’t be that, right? Whatever it is, there’s warm arms against his back and front, and he relaxes into it, letting the warmth and closeness swallow him whole into the dark.

Then there’s jostling _again,_ can’t he sleep, _damnit –_ and he’s being laid against something soft which _never_ happens unless he’s hurt. So, he must be hurt, right? Otherwise he’d be slumped against Zoro or in his hammock or both.

Liquid against his lips, bitter and nasty, and _yeah_ , he’s hurt, because that’s _medicine._ Gross.

Well. There’s a hand in his hair, soft and sweet, a tender pressure against his forehead, and a low voice telling him to _sleep_.

He might as well.

(And he does.)

The last time he wakes, is the final time.

It is quiet, where he is, in some stone building with morning light filtering through the broken blinds. To his right is Ace sitting on the ground, head tilted back so its resting just beside Luffy’s. The rest of his body is outward, protective and facing towards the door. In the corner, curled up on chairs, and still so close to Luffy, is Vivi and Nami, clutching each other and sound asleep.

Luffy laughs, a soft _shishishi_ that fills up the morning air, and realizes they aren’t lost any more. Of course, they aren’t! They have Nami, the best navigator on the seas, and Vivi, the princess of this kingdom, and _Ace,_ who is, well, _Ace._

There was no way they’d be lost for long.

(And maybe in a couple hours, they’ll start off again, on a Lizards back, to find their other wayward friends. Maybe in a half a day, Luffy will say goodbye to his brother under the heat of the desert sun, and all his friends will give that soft smile towards each other that Luffy _knows_ means love. Maybe in half a day his brother will ride off into the sunset, again, this time on the back of a lizard alone, and it will be the last time Luffy sees him till a war. Maybe in a couple days, Luffy will save an entire country, and Nami will hold hands with Vivi in the palace, and his friends will bicker around him and be _happy_.

But for now, in this quiet stone building, antidote quietly slipping through his veins, Luffy will laugh and simply be proud of his friends, in the sprawling sands of Alabasta.

It was a good adventure, wasn’t it?)

**Author's Note:**

> So? Whatdya think? too impossible a scenario?? 
> 
> Anyway, to chibiranmaruchan, i was given a your list of favorite characters, and was like. Huh. when and where are all of these characters at?? and the obvious answer was: Alabasta!! So i hope you enjoy this little piece of mine!! 
> 
> To everyone else, the same! thank you all for reading, and yes. I know. Many fic in few days. Lets see how long it lasts lol. 
> 
> Again, this is for the [Set Sail Exchange!](https://setsailexchange.tumblr.com/), where fan creators for op exchange fanworks! there are a whole bunch more on the site, so please go check them out and give them some love! i know i will be. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> <3!!
> 
> \- whirly
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
